He's not my boyfriend
by Anbl
Summary: Here it is another story about Catherine, Steve and his famous "She's not my girlfriend".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hi guys! Here it is another story about Catherine, Steve and his famous "She's not my girlfriend". In this fanfiction Catherine still works for the Navy, she's been stationed at Pearl for years and she doesn't know the team in person, yet.

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**H****e's not my boyfriend - Chapter 1**

"Hey Cath, I need a favour." Steve begged her through the speaker phone, while driving his partner's car.

"Of course you do. What's now?" She joked, amused.

"I need you to run some intel about our suspect. He's an ex marine." Mcgarrett told her.

"Ok, text me what you've got already. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Cath. I owe you."

"Oh you sure do, sailor. See you later."

"Bye" And he hung the phone.

A mischievous look appeared on Danny's face. "So...when are we going to meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Steve stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok. You call her by a nickname and you smile like an idiot when you talk to her, but she's not your girlfriend. Whatever man, you seals are weird."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Ok, ok... So, when?" Danny repeated.

"When what?" Steve asked, as if he hadn't been paying too much attention.

"When are we going to meet her?"

"I don't know. What's the rush anyway?"

"Rush? I've been working with you for a year now, I don't know your girl'..your friend who happens to be a girl. I've never been in your house either...but you know everything about me." Danny told him, a bit hurt.

"It's not my fault if you are a sharer. But I like my privacy." Steve declared.

"Mmm... if privacy is how you call to being a hermit." Danny was getting annoying and Steve wanted the conversation to end.

"I'm not a hermit. And stop it! We have work to do." Steve grunted, getting out of the car, now parked outside Five-0 headquarters.

As usual, Danny didn't waste any chance he got to bicker with him for the next couple of hours. And when Catherine phoned back with their suspect's intel, he took advantage of it.

"Hey, Catherine. What do you have?" Steve said her full name on purpose, because the blond was listening.

"I've just sent you a bunch of files. Most of the information is classified, but I think you might find something useful."

"Ok, thank you. I'll see you.."

"Yeah, thank you, Catherine. It's Danny." The detective interrupted, getting closer to the phone.

"Oh, hi Danny! Nice to talk to you!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, same here! This neanderthal boyfriend of yours never introduced us properly." Danny spoke louder than it was necessary.

"She's not deaf" Steve whispered with his eyebrows risen.

"He's not my boyfriend" Catherine answered awkwardly.

"I told you" Steve pointed out with a triumph smile.

"Mmm. Well, thank you again. I hope you join us next time we go to Kamekona's with the team." Danny insinuated.

"Oh, thanks Danno. I'll try. Bye guys. Be careful...And Steve, I'll see you at 18.00?"

"Sure. Bye"

After checking the files, Chin found a lead and they partner up again to follow it.

Back in the car, Danny continued with the questioning. "What's happening at 18.00? And why can't you Navy people tell time like everyone else?"

Steve stared at him. "It's not your business what I'm doing this evening."

"It sounds like you have a date with your not girlfriend."

"You are worse than a child..."

The case took longer than they all had expected and Steve arrived home quite late.

"Cath?" Steve called, closing the front door.

"In the kitchen!" He heard.

Steve found her doing the dishes with her hair in a ponytale. He leaned on the door frame and enjoyed the view for a few seconds._"God! She's gorgeous!" _Then he approached her. "Hey, I'm sorry I missed it..." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I thought we will close the case in time".

"I know how the job is, Steve...but don't apologize to me..." She kissed him back and he noticed she wasn't mad.

"I know. You're right...How is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **This will sound familiar, but I've tuned it to fit in this storyline. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and for your nice comments!

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 2**

_A few months later..._

"You're bringing her, aren't you?" Danny suddenly appeared in his office.

"What?" Steve asked distractedly while he was finishing his paperwork. _"How does he get in here so quietly? I never notice..."_

"Your absolutely-not-girlfriend Catherine. Is she coming to Governor Denning's fundraiser?"

"You are a nosy person, you knew that? I'm not even sure if..." It was all that he managed to say, without raising his head from the paper, before Danny interrupted him. "Excuses! You are the worst boyfriend in history. Are you embarrassed of her?"

"What are you talking about?! I am not, I'm embarrassed of you, actually. You probably are going to give her the third degree. And, for the hundredth time, I'm not her boyfriend." Steve stared at him.

"Ok ok. Whatever. So... you're going to miss _your_ boss' party?"

"She's been gone for weeks and she's leaving again on Sunday." Mcgarrett answered with sadness.

"I know man, but you said it was just this last and only time that she's going back on active duty, so...bring her! She'll be with you, I'll finally get to meet her in person, and you'll attend the fundraiser. Everyone is happy!"

"Yeah, everyone but me. I'm not used to be apart from her now. It's been a while since either of us had to go away. It was hard then, but it changed when she got stationed at Pearl and I got this job here in Hawaii a few years later. So, spending her leave in a party full of strangers it's not exactly a weekend plan that I'm craving for. I want to be with my...with her." He corrected himself.

"Seee?! There! You were going to say it!! She _is_ your girlfriend!" The triumph smile now in the detective's face.

"Just get out of my office! I need to finish this!"

"What's your problem, man? You're the stubbornest of the stubborn. You can't live without her, you just said so. Why can't you say the word? Is it a rule in the Army or something?" Danny bugged him.

"It's the Navy, Danny! And get out!" Steve ordered, annoyed but enjoying a little how he had his friend engaged in intrigue.

"Ok, I'll still go with the satisfaction of you confessing me that you two are in a relationship." Danny declared theatrically, and left to do his own desk work.

A couple of hours went by before the two partners could go. Even though, it had been a quiet day, with an easy case, Steve arrived home later that he would have liked and Catherine was there already.

"Hey, sailor!" She greeted him. Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of his shirts with denim shorts. He could see her bikini hung outside. Therefore, she had been there long enough to, at least, go for a swim and have a shower. He instantly felt bad about it.

"Hey! How did you get here? I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you..." He mumbled, dumbfounded, as she approached him. "I've missed you, too". She responded and they shared a sweet long kiss that left no doubt of how much.

"Eeewwwww" It could be heard in the background.

...

Later that night, they were laying in bed and Steve mentioned to her "Cath, I've been invited to the Governor's fundraiser..."

"This weekend?" The disappointment evident in her eyes, which made the commander feel guilty for ruining her leave.

"Yeah, sorry...I could tell him I'm not going...I really wanted to do...literally anything but that...I know you'd prefer to stay at home. So, maybe I could go alone, show up for a while, and then I'd try to come here as soon as possible..." He rambled.

"It's ok, Steve. I get it. I'll go with you. You can't say no to him. And besides, I told you my flight left before I expected. I've been here since early in the morning. It was meant to be a surprise but you had left already and Loretta was here." She reassured him.

"Sorry, by the way...I lingered to catch up on some paperwork so I could have the weekend free." Steve apologized.

"It's ok, seriously. I enjoyed it here before you arrived. It's been a good day, you know?"

"Yeah, I bet." He said with a smile. "What is good is to have you back." A mischievous grin spread across the seal's face and he leaned to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** This is the continuation of chapter 2. Thank you for reading!

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 3**

"So, what was her name again? I don't want to be rude if I need to talk to her" Catherine asked, as she combed her now short hair, while standing in front of the mirrow, already in her black dress.

"Whose name?" Steve's mind was clearly in another place.

"The new girl's name" She specified, trying to sound like she didn't care about her, but she did.

"You mean Lori?"

"Yes, that's it! I keep forgetting it." Catherine confirmed. _"Forgetting it? As if I could! I trust Steve, he's not like that, but I'm going to be far away and she's staying...I'm jelous because she's going to see him everyday, and I'm not." _She thought, struggling with the idea of leaving.

"Ok" It was all he said back, so she instantly detected there was something bothering him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She inquired, concerned.

"Sure, I'm alright. Why?" He lied.

"I don't know, you seem distracted."

"It's Danny. He gets a little intense, you know. He's all obsessed with meeting you and I...I just don't want people to...it's none of anyone's business..." Mcgarrett rambled, at the same time he was unsuccessfully trying to fix his bow tie.

Catherine approached and helped him adjust it. "Steve, he's your friend...Is this because the boyfriend comment?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm kind of afraid of commitment and that's why I'm not able to call you 'my girlfriend'" The lieutenant hold a little laugh because she realised that he was serious, and released his bow tie, already in place. "He just want me to tell him everything about us...about me! Seriously Cath, _everything_! I hate his Barry White comments...And I just...I don't do that. I don't talk about me with anyone, but you." The seal continued uncomfortable, pacing around their room.

Catherine gave him a sweet understanding smile. "I know it's hard for you, but he's a good guy, Steve. I think you are becoming great friends... like brothers, I'd say." At that point he made a grimace, acting stranged. "Don't look at me that way! It's true! You like him." Catherine stated, amused.

"I might put up with him reasonably well." The commander said, reluctant to let her have the last word in the matter.

"Oh, that's touching" She joked. "But if you're worried about me, don't be, ok? I can take care of myself." She continued and blinked at him.

"I know." Steve assured and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She appreciated. "You too, sailor". She complimented him back with a playful tone. "Oh, really?" He teased, wrapping his hands around her waist. He then leaned to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"It must be Loretta"

Half an hour later, they arrived to the party and Steve was greeted by the Governor, who introduced him to a few people. Once he was liberated from the obliged introductions, they went to join the team. On their way there, after Mcgarrett apologised to Catherine for the hundredth time for ruining her weekend plans, they stopped and Steve admired her again. She perceived he was still a little nervous, when he saw him playing with his left hand.

They ran into Danny, just as the Governor was starting his speech, which Steve was thankful about, because the expected encounter between his partner and the woman he loved, didn't attract too much attention.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine." The detective said politely, trying to behave himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Danny. I've heard a lot about you." She answered.

And with that simply salute, they turned around to listen to Denning. "_Well, it wasn't that bad." _Steve thought._"Yet..."_

Some time later, the speech finished, and the rest of the team arrived to where they were. Steve introduced Catherine to each of them and an awkward feeling soured the atmosphere for a minute. Chin and Kono tried to act normal as they looked at Danny to see his reaction. Nothing. Was it possible he hadn't noticed? He had not, indeed; because he kept bickering with Steve about the season tickets they both had placed bids for.

Luckily for the rest, they were called to investigate a crime and they had to abandon the party. However, before going with Five-0, the Governor said goodbye to Catherine.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mcgarrett, but I have to take them with me. It was nice to meet you." Denning said, leaving Williams bewildered.

"Mrs. What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I finally finished the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.

I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and again, for your nice reviews!

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 4**

The original Five-0 team was gathered around the smart table, after the long case from the fundraiser. It hadn't been a good day; Lori had left, Steve was injured and Danny's proud was hurt. Chin and Kono, for their part, feared an outburst from the later.

"I've decided to do my reserve duty with Cath, so I'll be out for the next two week. I think it'll give Denning time to cool off and I'll be with her. We've barely seen each other this weekend." Steve informed them, watching his partner's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"And when you're done, she'll be back before you know, boss."

"That's true. Thank you, Kono" Steve apreciated.

"We'll take care of everything, don't worry. Tell Catherine we say hello." Chin added.

"Will do, thanks." Then, Steve waited for a minute for Danny to say something, but he didn't. "You? Quiet? That must be a first" He joked, although he felt bad for him.

Ever since his friend had asked him about her for the first time, he wanted to tell him; but Danny tended to ask too many questions for the commander's liking and he wasn't ready to answer them. He was just not ready to open up to someone else.

"Just tell me one thing" Danny began, visibly irritated, mostly with himself, for being the last one to notice the couple's wedding rings, when they all met at the party. He was a detective! How could a detail like that have slipped away from him? Furthermore, he should have guessed long before; after all, he was the one who spent more hours with him. "Why would you lie to me about her?"

"I didn't." Steve's simple answer made Danny lose his temper.

"You did!!!"

"No, I didn't. I told you she wasn't my girlfriend."

"Was it too hard to continue that sentence with a _'__she's my wife, actually' _or a _'__we're__ married' _? Was it too much for you?" The detective ranted, louder than it was necessary.

"Yes, it was. Because you'd have wanted to know things about us. And you never stop asking questions." At this moment, Chin and Kono sneaked out and let the two solve their issues in private.

"So, this is my fault. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm telling you that I don't like talking."

"Oh, that's not your only problem. And why don't you wear a wedding ring like normal people do?"

"I do wear a ring." Steve stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, do you? Because I'd never seen it until yesterday and you took it off." He was starting to lose his patience with what he thought were his partner's eccentricities.

"I just don't wear it on my finger while I'm working. It makes her a target." He then took a chain necklace out from under his T-shirt, where he had his wedding band hanged, and showed it to his friend.

"You're paranoid! You don't need to protect her from me!!!"

"I know, Danny. It's not from you, it's from...I lost both my parents...and now WoFat's around and I...I don't want to lose what I have." Steve related a bit afflicted, which made Danny feel less angry.

"Ok, I can understand that but I'm not forgiving you yet." Williams answered obstinately.

"Fair enough..." He didn't want to leave his friend mad at him, but he checked his watch and it was getting late. "I'm afraid I need to go. I'll see you in two weeks." Steve said and started to walk out.

"Give my regards to Mrs. Mcgarrett!" Danny bugged from the distance. The seal chuckled and he immediately realised everything would be fine between them. At least, for this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Sorry guys for the delay. I'm quite busy these days and not motivated enough, because I've started the 10th season and I'm not enjoying it. Well, I'll explain myself better. I did like the episodes, but I just had the impression that the new lady is just a bad copy of Catherine. I mean, by itself it would have been a pretty cool character, but I just can't stop thinking that she's a tough military woman who does favours to Steve, and I've seen that before. If she's going to be the seal's next love interest, I don't ship it at all. It wouldn't make any sense to me, pair Steve up with someone who remembers this much to his long time lover. It kind of sounds unfair to Quinn, actually. I don't know about you, but it literally hurt to hear him say "I owe you one" ,-(

I really hope that Lenkov is messing with our hearts. But I'm afraid that, if they can't bring Michelle Borth back, this is going to happen and it'd be very disappointing.

Sorry for this, but I needed to get it off my chest. ;-b I hope you like this chapter!

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 5.**

A few weeks later, it was official, Catherine didn't have to go back to active duty anymore and Steve was really happy to have her back in Hawaii. For himself, because he had missed her dreadly; but mostly for her, as he was aware that she didn't want to be away and it was so hard for her.

Danny of course, wasn't oblivious about the fact that his partner's wife was on the island full time, and he reminded her the invitation to Kamekona's truck, once she had gone to Headquarters to bring Steve some piece of information he had asked her for. "_So, this is happening_." Steve thought. "_We're all going for lunch together...and Danny is going to be there, asking her things he knows I don't want to give answers to..._"

"Steve, Loretta is here." Catherine said, entering the bathroom where he was having a quick shower, bringing him back to present time.

"Ok, I'm almost done." He told her, turning off the tap, while she opened her drawer to put on some make up. The commander watched her clean a circle of the steamed mirror and lean over the vanity. "Sorry" He apologised pointing at it, towel in hand.

"Don't be. I like the sight that comes with it." She replied, playfully and thereafter he chuckled.

* * *

They all had a good time for a couple of hours, Catherine was comfortable among them, but the team was called for a case. Steve said goodbye to his wife, and left.

In between the time the cousins went to the crime scene, Steve and Danny arrived to the hospital were the victim was hospitalized, due to the injuries incurred in the attack. After walking through a number of corridors, they entered the patient's room, where a doctor was already waiting for them, and Steve froze.

"Loretta" He finally articulated, when he managed to utter a word. Danny, who hadn't noticed his partner's reaction, because he had come in first, turned around, surprised. "Do you know her?"

"Is she ok?" He asked to the doctor, ignoring his friend.

"She'll be. She has a mild concussion, but she's out of the woods. We sedated her, because she was really agitated, calling for someone... Brie, I think it was her name, but we've checked her records. She has no next of kin. In fact, you, Commander Mcgarrett, are her emergency contact. We were told that you were coming, and that's why we didn't call you." The doctor answered.

"Yeah, she...Wait! You said Brie?" The seal inquired, with a worried look, when he processed all the information.

"Yes, that was what she was saying...yelling, actually. But they brought her alone and her state wasn't the best in that moment, so…"

"I need to make a call." Steve interrupted, and left the room without saying another word. Danny was a bit confused with his partner's behaviour, but Mcgarrett was back before he could gather his thoughts. "We need to go." Was the only thing he said. Danny thanked the doctor and followed him.

"Steve, what was that? Who is that woman?" Williams wanted to know.

"She is…our...she...uh works for us." Steve hesitated.

"Works for you?" Danny repeated, puzzled. "Like a housemaid?" He continued. "Well, I don't really like that word, she's family for us. But yes, like a housemaid." Mcgarrett remarked, still worried. The blond acknowledged it, and continued his interrogation.

"Although I'm sorry for her, and for you, since it looks like she's important to you; I must ask. Where are we going? What's happening? And who is Brie?" He demanded, before Steve could cut him.

"We're going to the scene, we need to find the people who did this." The commander replied, without slowing his pace.

"Ok, I agree. But that's only the thirty three percent of the questions I've asked."

"I don't know what's happening. Someone attacked her on the street and sent her to this hospital. And she wasn't alone, Brie was with her and now, she's...she's missing." Steve related, anxiously.

"Who is Brie, Steve?"

"She's my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 6**

"Excuse me, what?!" Danny asked surprised, after a few seconds without being able to speak.

"I don't know where my daughter is, Danny." Steve said, touching his face nervously, with one hand, hanging up his phone with the other, after making a quick call with no response.

"We'll find her, Steve. Come on." Williams tried to comfort his partner. Although he was disappointed that Steve had hidden something like this from him again, he decided to suppress his anger, because anyone could tell that his friend was having a hard time.

Mcgarrett's phone rang and his face changed when he saw who it was. "Hey Cath" He answered, quietly, looking for the right words to say to her. As if there were any. After all, how do you explain to your wife that her kid is missing?

"_Hey, you've called me? I thought you had a case…_"

"Yes, I just tried to reach you...there's been an incident and.." The commander started.

"_Are you ok?!_" She interrupted, worried.

"Yes, it's not me…" He had to deliver the last piece of news that a parent wants to hear, to his own wife. He was trying to find the right way to do it, but his voice was trembling and Catherine knew him well enough to guess that something was really wrong. Her husband wasn't the kind of man that got scared easily.

"_Steve?_"

"It's Brie, Cath. I don't know where she is."

"_What?! No... Steve, that's not true_"

"I'll find her, I promise"

"_But...she is in the park with Loretta. She's not…_" Catherine stopped, not able to say the word that came next.

"I'll find her." Steve repeated, wanting to believe it himself. "Loretta...she...is in the hospital. She'll be fine, but someone attacked her." He continued.

"_I'm going with you._"

"No, I need…"

"_Steve! I'm going!_"

"Cath, listen to me. I need you to pick up Jamie and go stay with Loretta. She's alone and she'll be scared when she wakes up. And maybe, she can tell us something useful about their attackers." He explained to her, but she didn't answer. "Cath?" The commander said looking at his phone's screen to see if the call had failed.

"_Ok, I'll do that. Just…_" She started.

"I'll find her. And I'll call you right back when we have news."

"_No, call me with any detail, I wanna know everything. And if I learn something when Loretta wakes up, I'll contact you too. Be carefull._"

"I'll be. Try not to worry much. And text me when Jamie is with you."

"_Jamie...what am I supposed to tell him?_" Catherine asked, and Steve could feel her voice breaking.

"Tell him the truth, he would guess that we're hiding something from him."

"_Ok, bye… I love you, you know_"

"I love you too." He finished the call and look back at his partner, who had straggled behind to give him a little space, but had been listening. "He's my son."

"Who?" Danny inquired, surprised by his friend's sudden confession.

"Jamie. I have a son too. He's Gracie's age. Gabrielle is six. I used to talk about them all the time...with anyone. I'd be buying groceries and show pictures of them to the supermarket cashier, but ever since my father died, I've kept them as far as possible from this job of mine. I thought I was protecting them. But look at me, trying to find my kid." Steve related bitterly.

"We'll find her." Danny repeated. "Do you have a picture? I'll send it to Chin and Kono, so they can start knocking on some doors."

"Ok." Mcgarrett agreed, taking out his phone again and sending Danny the most recent picture he had from his little girl. "There you have it"

Williams looked at it and smiled. "Wow, she's beautiful Steve." The seal didn't answer and Danny noticed him trying to swallow a lump in his throat. "But how on earth did you, two dark haired Navy people, manage to make a ginger cutie?" He joked, in an attempt to distract his friend.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Chin and Kono were still on the crime scene, when they received the message Danny had sent. Chin read it first and approached Kono, who was talking with an officer. "Kono, Danny says there was a kid with the victim and they suspect that she's been kidnaped by the aggressors. He's sending us a photo right now."

"She's so little" Kono lamented. "Wait! Have you seen the name?"

* * *

**PS**: Just out of curiosity. I used Gabby's name because I liked her character, and she probably won't fit in this story. But I wanted to give Steve's daughter another nickname, so it wasn't that obvious. And Jamie got his name from Jamie Lucas Scott. Huge fan here that still misses OTH.

I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay guys. I know it's been a long time, but I wasn't sure how to continue the story. I promise it won't take me this long to update next time, since I think I know what I'm doing now. I hope I don't ruin it ;P

How are you all liking season 10 so far? I'm feeling more positive about it now, I must say. Although, I cannot wait to the second half of the season and see if they have Catherine back for an episode, like they've done before.

I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading!

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 7**

After interrogating a few witnesses, Chin and Kono gathered with Steve and Danny, who were just arriving to the scene.

"Hey boss, how are you holding up?" Kono asked kindly.

"I'll be better when she's here and we put those cowards in jail." Steve answered.

"We will" Chin affirmed, with confidence.

"What do you have already?" Mcgarrett wasn't sure if he wanted to know it. He was trying so hard to keep it together, but he was aware that he was going to lose his mind if they weren't able to bring his little girl back to him. All kind of thoughts were overrunning his head at that moment and none of them was good.

"The owner of the groceries store on the corner of the street, says he heard some screams, but when he went out to see what was happening, he just saw a woman laying on the sidewalk, and called 911" Kono related, fully aware that it wouldn't satisfy his boss.

"That was Loretta, she was taking care of Gabrielle. Nothing else?" Steve inquired a bit desperate. "No CCTV?"

"No, the camera broke some time ago and he couldn't afford to get it repaired. He claims that he has enough debts as it is." Chin told them.

Mcgarrett kept quiet for awhile, trying to think about what to do next, as his partners look at each other worriedly. After a few minutes in silence, Danny decided to talk first. "Hey Steve, if you need us to run this one, and go home or to the hospital with Catherine, we will keep you posted."

"No, I can't. I need to be here. Let's make a list of people who would want to hurt me and we'll start from there." The commander said, his jaw clenching at the thought of his child being in danger because of him.

"Ok, we will do that, but, how can they know, I mean, _we_ didn't know. So, they must have had access to some source of information or maybe they've spied on you…" The detective acknowledged.

"Well, I guess that'll shorten the list."

They investigated for hours, without finding any leads or red flags. Steve was getting anguished, pacing in his office and running his hands through his face and hair, when his phone rang.

"Hey Cath! I don't have anything yet, sorry...I..."

"_Steve, Loretta is awake. She's sleepy but she remembers the attackers. Bring someone to make a sketch._" Catherine replied, quickly.

"Oh thank god, I'm on my way." Without stopping to talk about anything else, he ended the call and left the office. Once outside, he informed the team and asked Danny to go with him to the hospital, while Chin got the sketcher.

When they got to the hospital, Jamie was seated outside Loretta's room. Steve called him and he look up and his face brighten. "Dad! have you found Brie, yet?"

"Not yet. Sorry, buddy." The seal's heart broke at the sight of the young boy's disappointment. "We're working on it, don't worry." Steve added and hugged him, trying to make him feel better. "Is it ok if we leave you here for one more minute? We need to talk to Loretta." Jamie nodded and looked down quietly. Steve gave his partner a look of silent despair.

"Hey Jamie, you know what?" Danny started, and got the kid's attention. "I was just thinking that, since we haven't been officially introduced, why don't I stay with you and we can catch up a little? Your dad here, can't stop talking about what a great football player you are." He lied, when he spotted the end of a ball through the partially unzipped backpack. A little smile appeared on Jamie's face. "He talks about you too."

"Oh, really? So, you know who I am." Williams glanced surprised at his friend.

"Of course, you're Detective Danno, from New Jersey." The boy answered innocently.

"Detective Danno, uh? I should put that on my badge." Danny joked and took a sit beside him. Then, nodded reassuringly at his partner, who muttered back a _'thank you' _and went into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 8**

Thirty minutes later, Steve left the room at the same time that Chin was arriving with the sketcher.

"Did Loretta tell you who the bad guys were?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"She described them, but this lady here is going to make a picture of them, so we can find them." Steve explained, pointing Danny to guide the woman inside. After that, the seal introduced Jamie to Chin, and, although the latter was a little shocked to learn that his boss had a son too, he shook hands with the boy and started to tell him stories of his father.

"Ok, ok, I think that is enough for today" Mcgarrett defended himself with embarrassment. He was feeling more positive in that moment, but he just wanted the sketches done so they could continue the investigation. But, on the other hand, he believed that Jamie needed those few minutes of conversation away from the concern about his missing little sister.

The two siblings had a good relationship. Jamie was calm and had Catherine's heart and manners, but physically, he was a copy of his father. He was also as protective as him, and he had given himself the job of being responsible for his younger sister, which made the wait even more difficult. Gabrielle, by contrast, was a Mcgarrett, restless and vivacious. She tended to have the family in suspense, as nobody ever knew how her inventions and antics were going to end. However, aside from her father's eyes, she looked like her grandmother, Helen Rollins.

What felt like a long time later, the sketcher, Danny and Catherine left Loretta's room. They all gathered together, talked for a minute and, then, the team left the hospital. Before that, Steve said goodbye to his wife and son with the hope of finding the absent piece of their family.

Once in the car, Mcgarrett explained to all the team members through the coms what Loretta remembered from the attack.

"She said that the robbers only took her purse, but they hit her when she resisted. There was a young woman with them, in her twenties probably. She didn't look like she was there willingly. So, I've just sent her picture to you, Kono. Let's see if you can find her in the missing people list."

"I'm on it, boss." Kono assured.

"I have the feeling that she was captured and force to work for them. Apparently, she took Brie with her, claiming that she was going to get rid of her, but Loretta says that she winked at her after saying that. She thinks...I...have the hope that maybe she used the caos to make herself an exit from that life."

"Well, that's good news, Steve. I mean, if the girl ran with Brie, they might be safely hidden somewhere." Danny reassured.

"That's what I hope. But how are we going to find them? They could be anywhere." Mcgarrett couldn't hide his concern.

"I'll call Duke, he would be happy to help. They can start close to where Loretta was found." Chin suggested.

"Ok, do that. Thank you. We'll meet at headquarters." And they stopped the coms.

After that, Danny tried to to keep his friend's mind occupied, and commented: "Your son is awesome. Well, I'm sure that they both are. But, I had a nice talk with Jamie in the hospital. He's a good one. You said he's Grace's age?"

"A few months older."

"He acts even older than that...I mean, I get now why you didn't want to keep him in the dark. He's really mature for his age."

"Yeah...he is. I guess that happens when your father is deported every now and then and you are the big brother... Brie, she's..." The seal made a stop to swallow a lump in his throat. "She's a great kid but man, she's full of energy. If you look away for one minute, she'll be climbing up the tree on the backyard, to set up a homemade and totally unsafe swing or whatever crazy idea she comes up with. She can be exhausting..."

"So, basically, you're saying that she's a mini Steve." Danny joked, trying to cheer his partner up.

Mcgarrett chuckled and continued. "Yeah... I think Jamie just wanted to make his mom's world a little bit easier while I was away. And I appreciate it, greatly; but sometimes, he forgets to be a kid, you know? That shouldn't be his job..." He added, guilt showing in his voice.

"You were serving our country, _their_ country. He understands that. I can tell he's really proud of you. And you are here now."

"Yes, I am. That was one of the main reasons why I took this job."

"And I, my friend, pay attention because you won't hear it again, am happy you did."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thank you for your nice comments! You are so kind.

Quick note: In this story Grace was never kidnapped (like in episode 2x15), or it hasn't happened yet. Just to make sense to one line Danny says here.

Apologies if I didn't do this one right, I didn't really know how to write a _"crime_ _story"_ ;-P

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 9**

When Steve and Danny arrived at headquarters, Kono already had some news; which was a momentary relief after hours without finding anything relevant.

"Hey boss, I was going to call you right now. I have some news."

Steve's heart skipped a beat. "Really? What do you have?"

"You were right, the girl wasn't there willingly. The sketch you sent me of her matches with the age progression photo of a teenager who was reported missing five years ago. Oleen Kāne. She disappeared on her way home, after spending some time with her friends on the beach." Kono informed.

"Have you contacted the parents yet?" Danny asked.

"Chin is on it. We also made a request for her case files." She added.

"Ok, that's great. Have you heard from Duke?" Mcgarrett inquired, nervously.

Kono gave Danny a quick look of concern before answering. "No, not yet."

"Ok. What about the robbers?" Steve continued the questioning, desperate to know more.

"It doesn't look like they are in the system."

"Any connections or similarities with other crimes?"

"We don't know yet. Sorry." Kono lamented, barely imaging what his friend was going through.

"It's ok. Good job. Thank you. Tell me when Oleen's parents are here." The seal said, before going to his office. Everyone could see that, although he didn't blame them for it, he wasn't happy with what they had until that moment. It wasn't enough. How could it be? Kono and Danny followed him with the eyes, he entered his office and immediately took out his phone to inform Catherine.

_"Hi, do you have anything?"_ Catherine asked quickly.

"Hey" His voice serious. "The girl who took Brie disappeared five years ago. We couldn't identified the robbers. So, we don't have anything on them yet."

_"But that's good news, isn't it? I mean, if she's not one of them, they might be safe, together."_

"I know Cath, but what if they are looking for them, too? I don't think they want to let Oleen go that easily. She must know things." Steve told her; but, instantly, he felt guilty for worrying her with that idea.

_"Oleen?"_ She wondered after a couple of seconds in silence.

"The girl. Her name is Oleen. Anyway, how are you?"

_"I...I've been better..."_ Catherine affirmed in a tone that broke Steve's heart.

"I know, me too." He agreed, not finding the right words to say.

_"I just...want her back." _Steve heard her voice breaking and could not hold back a few of his own tears. "We'll find her. I promise." He assured her, aware that, normally, it wasn't advisable to make such promises, but he needed to hear it himself. He needed the hope. "And Jamie? How is he?"

* * *

In the meanwhile, Chin arrived where Kono and Danny were trying to find some more information in the girl's old case files.

"Hey, I contacted Oleen's parents. They on their way." Chin announced.

"Great. Steve wants us to tell him when they get here." Said Kono.

"How is he holding up?"

"I don't know, Chin. It looks like he's ok, but I think he's...I don't know man, it must be horrible...if something like that happened to Grace, I just...I can't imagine how hard that must be..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Oleen's parents arrived and the team talked to them to gather all the information possible. When Kono showed them the sketch, they confirmed that it was their daughter. She hadn't changed that much.

After a while, someone knocked on the crystal walls.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Mcgarrett had excused himself with the Kāne family and had left his office, surprised to see his wife there. "Where's Jamie?"

"Hi" She saluted back, before giving him a quick kiss. "Kamekona and Max showed up with some food and offered to take him home. It's getting late. Loretta was asleep already and it's past the visiting hours, so I came here to see if there's anything I can do. I'm going to lose my mind." Catherine confessed, nervously.

"I know, I know." He said, touching her back, comfortingly and kissing her on her forehead. "We're talking to Oleen's parents."

"Really? I'd like to be there."

Following his wife's wish, the commander introduce her to Mr and Mrs Kāne. Both couples kept talking for almost an hour, while the rest of the team went back to the investigation. Steve also showed them the sketches of the attackers but they didn't recognise them, which made him feel hopeless. And right in that minute, his phone rang.

"It's Duke!"


	10. Chapter 10

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 10**

"Oh my god, Steve." Catherine said in anguish, covering her mouth with her hands.

Mcgarrett answered the phone quickly. "Duke! Please, tell me you've found them."

_"We found them, they're fine. I'll text you the address."_ In that moment, Steve nodded to Catherine and the Kānes with a half smile, and sighted in relieve. She hugged him and burst into tears, before he even ended the call.

"Ok, thank you, thank you, thank you. We're on our way." He hung up and informed Oleen's parents that they were going to be taken to where the girls were. Not wanting to waste any more time, Steve and Catherine rushed out the office, updated the team briefly without stopping and left.

They barely talked on the way, too nervous to say anything. The seal drove fast and made it to the place in record time. He just couldn't wait anymore to have his kid back in his arms. When the car stopped, they both ran to the ambulance where the girls were being checked. Brie was talking like nothing had happened with the paramedic who was taking care of her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted when she spotted them. Her parents embraced her, trying to restrain the remain fear of losing her forever, so the girl wouldn't worry.

"Hi sweetie! Are you ok?" Steve talked first, while Catherine kissed their daughter's head, not letting her go yet. "She's perfectly fine." The paramedic told him.

"Yes, and I think we won!" The child answered happily, completely oblivious.

Mcgarrett had no clue of what she was talking about. "You won?"

"Oleen and I were playing hide and seek with Loretta, but she didn't find us." Her parents looked at each other, amazed with her innocence and, at the same time, grateful for it. Catherine dried her tears before talking. "Yes honey, you were so good. Loretta had a little accident, though, and she's in the hospital. She'll be fine, but she needed some rest and that's why she couldn't keep playing with you."

"Oh...Can I make her a card?"

"Of course you can." Steve replied, hugging her again, so relieved to have her back with them, and glad that she was totally unaware of what had happened to her.

"Daddy, you're crushing me."

"Sorry, kiddo. We were so scared, you hid so well that it took us a long time to find you. We looked everywhere." He explained, while Catherine caressed her curly red hair.

"I'm so sorry." Oleen apologized suddenly to the Mcgarretts, which caught them by surprise, because they had forgotten the world around them. "No, thank you. Thank you very much." Catherine said, and hugged her too.

"Your parents know that you're here, they'll probably arrive soon." Steve informed the girl, when his wife released her. "And thank you, for being the greatest hide and seek player." He continued, winking at her like she had done with Loretta.

Without leaving Brie's side, Catherine called home to tell Jamie that his sister was alright, and Steve went to talk to Duke. In the meantime, Danny and Kono arrived with Oleen's parents and Chin behind them on his motorbike. They watched from the distance the Kāne family reunion. After that, they approached Steve and Duke.

"Hey. Is Brie ok?" Danny asked Steve, when he finished the conversation with Duke. "Yes, she thinks that she's been playing hide and seek all this time. Thank you, to all of you. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"No problem, man." Chin assured.

"Yeah, boss. We're here for you." Kono added.

"Yes, we are." Danny agreed. "Anything on the attackers?" He continued, knowing that his friend wouldn't turn the page until they found them.

"Not much, they never used their real names in front of the girl." Duke started. "She gave us an address but we're going to place her in a safe house with her parents for now, and we'll talk to her again tomorrow when she has some rest."

"That's great. So, we're going there. Except you, Steve. You go home. We got this." Danny was determinate.

"We've already sent a team. Don't worry. You _all_ go home." Duke ordered with a smile. "I'll keep you posted." And he left, patting Mcgarrett's arm first.

"I, for once, will listen and go home." Steve declared. "It's been a long day."

"Ok" Danny said, a bit disappointed, because he wanted to meet his partner's daughter, but he understood that it was late and he probably just wanted to go home to be all back together, so he didn't even bring it up.

Seconds after saying goodbye to his team, Steve's phone rang again.

"Good evening, Commander."

"Hello, Governor. Good evening." Mcgarrett replied.

"I'm glad you recovered your daughter, safely. Detective Williams has kept me informed."

"Yes, thank you. She's back with us and has no idea of what this all was about." Steve related, more relaxed now.

"I'm glad to hear that. Take a few days off. Williams will take over, so you can have some time with your family." Dennings offered.

"Thank you, Governor. I appreciate it."

"See you in a few days, then. Give my regards to your wife."

"I will, thank you for calling." And he hung up, just when he was arriving where Catherine and Brie were.

"Hey. Who was it?" Catherine inquired, curiously, just in case it was related to the day events. "It was Governor Dennings, he gave me a few days off." He told her, picking Brie up, who was starting to feel sleepy.

"And...are you going to take them?" His wife asked. She knew him well enough to be aware that he hadn't taken many of those in the past.

"I will, I wanna make sure everything is ok, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I think I will, too." She decided and, grabbing him by the arm, they walked to their car.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!¡!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Thank you for reading.

PS: This one is for Tiva-Forever-08. I wish this is what you hoped.

**He's not my boyfriend - Chapter 11**

A few days went by, before Steve was due to be back to work. He had been calling to check on the case, of course, but, he had spent most of the time at home. Both Catherine and him, had accepted the days off they'd been offered and they were glad to do so. Although Brie was her usual self, Jamie was struggling to make peace with what had happened to his little sister.

Finally, the day he was meant to go back, after driving the kids to school, he arrived at headquarters when everyone was already there.

"Welcome back, boss!"

"Thank you, Kono." Steve appreciated, while Chin patted him on his back, greeting him.

"Yes, you're a sight for sore eyes." Danny begun, with his usual irony. They hesitated to ask about his daughter's disappearance, but Williams finally decided to do it. "How are your kids? Everything back to normal?"

"Yeah…" The commander answered, barely convincing. They let it go, though, because it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Anything new on the robbers?"

"Not yet." They had investigated the warehouse that Oleen had told them about, but the gang had cleaned everything up, guessing that the girl would talk to the police, and had escaped, which made the seal feel helpless and angry.

"Ok. I'll be in my office catching up on some paperwork. Let me know if you find something else or we get another case."

Danny gave him a few seconds before joining him there. "Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just want them out of the streets."

"I know, so do we. I meant at home, actually. Everything alright?" Williams insisted.

"Yes, Brie's fine. She's returned to her old ways."

"I'm glad, babe. So... who isn't? Loretta?" Danny asked again, knowing his partner well enough to guess that there was something bothering him.

"Loretta is ok. She was a little weak though, so she's staying with us until she fully recovers."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't uh-huh me. What do you want?"

"Brie's fine, Loretta's fine. Catherine is a ramboette. So, Jamie. What's wrong?" Danny inferred.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. He's quiet, he's not sleeping well..." Steve related, worriedly.

"I'm sorry man...it looks like he's scared about Brie…maybe because we haven't caught the attackers yet?" Danny said, more like a statement than a question.

"Probably…but I don't know what else to do? Should I put them some detail?"

"I don't think that's necessary. I mean, despite what we thought at the beginning, this wasn't connected to you. It was just a bad coincidence. They don't know who you are or where you live, and if they knew you as well as I do, they'll keep as far away as possible." Danny joked, getting a small chuckle from his friend. "Maybe he just needs some distraction. I could pick him up, take him somewhere fun...or somewhere to eat...if you want, of course." He suggested.

"I'll talk to Catherine. Maybe that's a good idea. Thank you."

* * *

"Brie! Please, come down! You're gonna get hurt." Catherine was saying, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hi guys. Come in." She greeted the team, when she opened the door. Following Danny's advice, but not wanting her son out of his sight, Steve had arranged a barbecue at home with all Five-0 members and Grace, with the excuse that the Mcgarrett kids met them all.

"Hey, there. Thank you for inviting us. This is my daughter, Grace." Danny begun.

"Hello, Grace. Nice to meet you...oh! and this is Gabrielle." Catherine added, as her daughter suddenly appeared at her side, after coming down the stair handrail.

"Daddy! Jamie! They're all here!" The girl called, excitedly. "Hello!" She said happily, this time addressing the guests.

"Wow, you are all energy." Danny joked, offering his hand to the little girl with an amused look. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Kono is my favourite!" She confessed innocently, just when her dad was arriving with Jamie to where they were.

Danny and Chin looked at each other and the latter theatrically touched his chest pretending to be offended. "Ouch!" Steve and Catherine, for their part, chuckled at their daughter's witticism.

"That's so sweet!" Kono bent to fist bump with the kid, which made her really happy.

"I'm learning how to surf like you!"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Yeah...Tell me about it." Steve mumbled, touching his forehead and Danny hold a laugh at the thought. "Kono, Gracie, this is Jamie. I think you're the only ones who didn't get to meet him."

After all the introductions and overcoming the first minutes of shyness, the three children went to the backyard to play together, while the adults had some beers on the lanai. The kids had fun for a while, but at some point, the two siblings started to argue and caught their parents' attention.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked from the distance. Brie came running to accuse her brother. "Jamie, won't let me do anything funny!"

"It's not funny, it's dangerous! You're going to get hurt."

"You're so boring!" She replied, causing the boy to drop his face, sadly.

"Brie, come here." Her mother told her quietly. Taking her daughter apart, Catherine asked her to be more careful, and explained how she needed to have extra patience with Jamie because she had scared him the day she "played hide and seek".

In the meanwhile, and having requested Steve's permission first, Danny had walked to the chairs by the sea with the boy.

"That reminded me of your dad." Williams begun.

"What?" The kid wondered.

"That way of protecting Brie."

"It did? Everyone says I'm like my mom, although I look like dad." The kid related, happy to have some of what he considered his father's braveness.

"I've known your mom for just a short time, but I can already tell that you are really lucky to be like her." Jamie smiled at Danny, proudly. "But that there, was your daddy's. He would do _anything_ to prevent his family and friends from getting hurt. And, don't get me wrong, that's so honorable of him. But...sometimes, he forgets that he doesn't have to do that alone, you know?" The boy nodded. "And neither do you, my new young friend." Danny added, winking at him with a smile. "I'm here for you, too. Ok?"

"Ok" Jamie agreed, with confidence. "Thank you, Uncle Danno".

"Uncle Danno." Danny repeated to himself. _"I think I like that."_


End file.
